1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to alarm devices, and particularly to an alarm device for indicating a failure of pumps in a computer system.
2. Description of Related Art
Developments in today's highly information-intensive society have led to remarkable improvements in performances of electronic devices. During operation of many contemporary electronic devices such as central processing units (CPUs), large amounts of heat are produced. Typically, two pumps are used to facilitate removal of heat. One pump is used to pump water, the other pump is used to drain water. The pumps must be running stably, so as to prevent the device from becoming unstable or being damaged. If either or both of the pumps run unstably or even cease running, heat generated from the CPU will not be dissipated on time and will ruin the CPU.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide an alarm device for when pump(s) stop running in a computer system.